Hidden Secrets
by Spectra Royale
Summary: On a perfectly normal day, my parents died, murdered, I must say. From then on, my life got a little interesting, a little twisted. Thats when i found a place called "Fairy Tail" I became a mage without problem, I took on my mums job. Lucy


**SPECIAL THANKS TO LiquidAurora FOR EDITING MY WORK, THIS IS MY NEW STORY, HOPE YOU ENJOY, **

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL XD**

* * *

**Lucy P.O.V**

It was one fine morning, i was feeling rather excited, it was my first day of school! Now don't get me wrong, I wasn't going to high-school, I was going to Fairy Kinder, mom says its a nice plays, guess i have to find out myself. I hurriedly put on my school shirt and skirt and happily skipped out of my room, my hair blowing behind me.  
"Sweetie, your up early" says my mother in a sweet tone,  
"Yes, mommy I want to go to school!"  
"Well eat your breakfast my dear, then we'll be on our way, my growing princess" cheers mum  
"Yes mommy" I say as a good mannered kid would, hey what else could I say? I ran over to the table and a huge pile of pancakes and maple syrup awaited me...I quickly ran over and gobbling shown every single pancake in sight. Mum chuckled fondly, ruffling my hair. I pouted.

'Muuum, I told you not to do that!' I whined childishly, trying to smack her hand away.  
"Come here you~" says mum, and gives me a bear hug, thats when dad walks in...  
"Well, Lucy Heartfilia, I expect big things. And if I dont get the result i want, then its very bad luck for you daughter" He says in a monotone, narrowing his eyes at my threateningly, and the way he said 'daughter' sent a shiver down my spine, I nodded.  
"I want words kid. Not a nod." Mum looks at me and smiled sympathetically.  
"Yes...daddy..I will do my best" And with that, he walked of haughtily, his nose stuck in the air.  
"Mommy I'm scared of daddy.." I whine and then another thought hits me...  
"'Mommy...I...Does daddy hate me?" I asked my mum, shaking slightly from fear.  
Her mother smiled down at her,  
"No, daddy doesn't hate you Lucy dear, he just needs to put some pressure on you so you can do great things," she comforted,  
"Do you understand dear?"  
I nod slightly, comforted by my mother words. Then my mom pulled out a key,  
"Open gate of the Goat! : Capricon!" And large goat appeared from the key, I stare astounded, mum catches me watching and smiles,  
'Its called celestial magic,' she explained fiddling with her keys fondly, 'I'll teach it to you once u get old enough. Okay?'  
Okay!' I grinned, still looking at the goat in awe  
"He will take you to your school Lucy, dear, go along, have a nice day!" She smile and waves and I grab the spirits hand and we teleport away.

A few seconds later I was standing in front of giant gates and on top a sigh read

"LIL' PRESCHOOLERS"

"Well, here's your school little princess, go on, I'll be back to pick you up~" he says and parts my back, and disappears in brilliant light. I run into the school, and I was not happy I didn't know anyone, so I went under a tree and waited for the school bell, just as I noticed a pinky haired boy, walking towards me. I cringe. Why was he walking towards me ?!  
'Oi you, BLONDIE!' He yelled, I noticed a group of boys following him closely. They sniggered.  
'Yes?' I asked, slightly bored.  
He narrowed his eyes at me,  
'That's our tree." He said.  
I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.  
'I don't see your name on it,' I retorted.  
"You dare speak back to me?" Fumes the Pinkie and several boys behind him retreat. Guess this guy shouldn't be annoyed.  
"Well look pinkie this not how it works. Your..well Pink-haired for one, two you trying to be tough is not on" wow I amaze myself sometimes, I speak just as bravely as my mum, she will be prod. Whereas pinky was fuming, I chuckle.  
"Its Salmon not Pink! And you have no right to laugh at me!" The pinky fumed angrily and curled up his fist and came so close to punching me, except I didn't feel anything, because a firm hand held the pinky's hand, firm, and crushing it. Whoever this boy was, he had just saved me from a critical hit.  
"Oi Laxus, u softy, get away" pinkie manages, through the pain  
"Pick on someone your own size Pinky" is all Laxus says in a firm voice. He throws the boy onto the ground, and they all run for it. He finally turns to me. And like a brother I never had, he asks  
"You okay? Sorry they are just bullies, ignore them, and you'll be fine, your very brave and very fierce, I'll tell you that" he says, and somehow, his words remind me of mum, he helps me get up and walks me to my classroom. Just then, the school bell rang. I eagerly skipped to class, not knowing what to expect, with Laxus by my side.

"Ok Children, settle down," comes my teachers voice.  
"I am your teacher, Laura, and we will be doing some introducing," she says in a sweet tone.  
"I am Laura, and I like teaching and meeting young people" she says as her introduction  
"Next!" She exclaims, and pinky stands up.  
"Hello, I am Natsu Dragneel and I like..to be cool" he says in a nervous voice, my teacher smiles. Next the Blondie, Laxus Stands up  
"Hi, My name is Laxus, and I like to be happy" my teacher 'awed'  
Next was me...and..well I wasn't ready, I stood up shakily  
"My name is Lucy Heartfilia, and I like to write" I see Laxus' eyes go wide, which reminded me, he didnt have a last name...and next to him Natsu was dumbfounded. The teacher however was also marvelled,  
"Everybody, we have a princess in our class!" The teacher exploded, and the class all applauded loudly. I quietly sat back Down. And so went the rest of the day.

**_*the end of the day*_**

I walk out of the class and as I was nearing the gate, pinky walked over to me sheepishly,  
"Say..I'm sorry for before, I didn't know you were the pri-" I cut him off  
"Yeah, its ok..well see ya" I say as casually as I can, from the corner of my eye I saw Laxus still staring at me, and as i looked, he looked away, what was up with him? There was a flash of golden and then Mums celestial Spirit...

.  
.

Just...

.

He was covered in blood

* * *

**_THX FOR READING, HIPE YOU ENJOYED, IF YOU CAN PLEASE REVIEW, OH AND JUST PUTTING IT OUT THERE, THIS STORY IS NOT A LALU!_**


End file.
